powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Flower Ninja Ayame
is the Blue Iris of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. She is considered the leader of the Kunoichi-gumi, though there seems to be no true leader. Ayame was the rival of Sasuke and Tsuruhime. Personality Ayame is cold, calculating, and unquestionably loyal to Young Noble Junior. She is also arrogant, often laughing condescendingly at her target when they are losing. History Ayame and her team first appear when Young Noble Junior summons them to help the Shuten Douji Brothers lure the Kakurangers into the Wandering Forest. After misdirecting the Kakruangers on the road and luring Nekomaru away with catnip, the Kunoichi Gang split the Kakurangers up with a smokescreen and attack them individually. Saizou manages to get the upperhand on the Shuten Doji Brothers, but Ayame and Sakura threaten to kill Tsuruhime if he kills them, forcing him to put down his weapons and get badly beaten. After capturing Tsuruhime, Saizou, and Seikai, the Kunoichi Gang and the Shuten-Dojis pursue Sasuke and Jiraiya. Ayame battles Jiraiya with Sakura, before using another smokescreen to split the two up. She and her team then hold Sasuke off as the Shuten-Dojis critically wound Jiraiya. Jiraiya pleads Sasuke to run, but he is followed swiftly by the evil Sentai team, who use their Falling Cherry Blossoms attack to blast him off a bridge. Upon inspecting Sasuke's body, Ayame and the others find he has used the body switching technique to escape. They pursue him following a blood trail, however he hides and follows them back to their base to save his allies. They go and search for him again, and upon returning, find that he has successfully freed his friends. Ayame fights Saizou alongside Suiren. The Kunoichi Gang mysteriously vanish when the Shuten-Dojis grow and fight the Kakuranger's mechas, but reappear before Young Noble Junior, with Ayame promising that next time they will defeat the Kakurangers. Junior assures them that there is no rush, before turning them back into their original forms: kittens. Ayame and her team later resurface when they attack and pursue Shinichi, a child who had bumped into Sasuke, forcing him to be put under Sasuke's protection, thereby handicapping him in a fight. The Kunoichi-gumi pursue Sasuke and Shunichi, causing them to fall of a rooftop. When the two flee to a secluded dirt lot, the Kunoichi-gumi follow, stating they will kill each Kakuranger one at a time. Before Sakura and Suiren could finish Sasuke and Shinichi off, the Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru sends Sasuke the Flaming Shogun Sword, who destroys their Kunoichi Missile and is shortly joined by the other Kakurangers. Ayame and the others are driven off when Sasuke uses the Flaming Shogun Wave on them. Blue Iris Ayame transforms through sparkling red/orange/pink ninja magic. Arsenal *Ninja Katana Youjutsu Magic *'Transform' - Ayame and her transform with Youjutsu Magic. * Falling Cherry Blossoms - Fires pink glowing petals that explode onto the target. * Redirecting Wave - By doing hand motions, Ayame can manipulate objects to move. * Smokescreen - With hand motions, Ayame can shoot a large smokescreen from her palms. * Vanish - Ayame can vanish into thin air. Notes *Ayame is the only Hanaranger to share her color with one of the Kakurangers, being blue like Saizou as well as Ninjaman. *Depending on the translation "ayame (菖蒲)" can either be the Iris or the Sweet Flag. However, the image on her helmet depicts an Iris. Appearances * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger **''Ep. 15: Argh! Awesome Guys'' **''Ep. 16: The Red Monkey's Oni Extermination'' **''Ep. 20: The Flowery Kunoichi Team'' **''Ep. 35: The Three Punishment Sisters'' **''Ep. 39: Iit's a Special Compilation!!'' **''Ep. 42: The Plundered Ninja Power'' **''Ep. 43: The Last Day of the Sanshinshou'' **''Ep. 44: The Wound-Filled Great Reversal'' **''Ep. 48: The Great Snow Woman's Snowball Fight'' **''Ep. 51: Hero Elimination'' **''Ep. 52: Finale!! Father and Daughter'' **''Final Ep.: Sealing!!'' }} Category:Sentai Blue Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Flowery Kunoichi Team Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Characters portrayed by Kiyohito Nakagawa